


Promises

by Crytober



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Overuse of italics, Sad with a Happy Ending, i forgot how much I liked this pair, most characters are mentioned - Freeform, thats pretty much the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crytober/pseuds/Crytober
Summary: “What went wrong? What happened to us?”Jughead smiled sadly“We both made promises we couldn’t keep”





	Promises

“ _What went wrong? What happened to us?”_

_Jughead smiled sadly_

_“We both made promises we couldn’t keep”_

* * *

_He feels something tickle his nose, cracking a eye open he slides them down to see Jughead, safely wrapped up in his arms. Reggie can’t help but nuzzle his face into his hair. Taking a whiff of the scent.  
_

_Jughead moves his head onto the pillow, Reggie gets greeted with icy blue eyes. A smile tugs at his lips._

_“When you wake up. I’ll be gone”_

  
Reggie wakes with a loud gasp.

Dream

It was just a fucking _dream_.

His arms tighten around the pillow. Squeezing it tightly to his chest. Trying to push the ache in his chest away.

But it’s nothing compared to Jughead.

* * *

It’s a few days after the serpents transfer to Riverdale High.

Reggie’s leaving late, after staying behind to work out a bit more.

“Do you miss me?”

Reggie swears loudly. Turning at record speed to see Jughead there. Leaning against the lockers. His wearing that smirk he used to do at Reggie when he would prove him wrong or scare him.

He hates himself for racking his eyes up and down Jughead’s body. And he hates himself a bit more for finding the Serpent Jacket on him incredibly too good looking.

“Do you miss me?” Jughead repeats, Pushing himself up more on the locker.

Reggie Contemplates telling him to fuck off and storm out. Maybe going over there ramming his face into the floor and walls and lockers and ripping the Jacket to shreds.

But he can’t find it in himself to do it.

He screwed up his face.

“Every fucking day” He gritted, against his own Judgement. But what would it do to lie.

Jughead frowned. Sadness flashing over his own features.

“Me too”

And that’s it for the day.

* * *

FP rubs his face. His fingers feeling numb. Being clenched for hours since Jughead has been rushed to the hospital.

He could still feel Jughead’s blood on his hand. It was warm and thick. He stared at them for what felt like hours before Fred had quietly led him over to the bathrooms and washed it off for him.

He trudged back to Jughead’s hospital room. Fully expecting it to be empty when he walks in but

There’s _Reggie Mantle_ there. And he doesn’t even know _how_ or _why_ he’s in here because only family is allowed and he never even thought he and Jughead were even acquaintances and-

And his whispering softly to Jug. FP has to strain his ears a bit to hear what he’s saying

He’s holding Jughead’s less Injured hand and repeatedly saying

“ _I’m here, I’m sorry, I love you, please don’t leave me, I love you, please wake up_ ” and kissing his hand lightly each time.

And FP understands now. So he steps out, quietly as he can so he doesn’t know he’s been there. And he makes his way to go find Fred.

* * *

Him and Sweet Pea aren’t friends hell, there not even acquaintances but. He knows. He _knows_.

Because Sweet Pea nearly lost fangs. And Reggie did lose Jughead. And now he might lose him forever.

And he sees the state Reggie is in and Just _knows_.

So he sits himself down next to him and bumps his knee. Handing him a coffee.

A silent treaty

Reggie takes the coffee as a agreement

No more fighting

No more blood.

* * *

Jughead Wakes Up a few weeks later. When FP has let Reggie sneak back in to see him.

(Reggie knows he knows and is extremely grateful he doesn’t say or do anything)

“You look like shit” Is the first thing Jughead says. And _he’s one to talk._ But Reggie lets out a loud bark of laughter and shakes his head.

“You’re one to Talk asshole” he chokes up. Smiling. Actually smiling for the first time in months.

Jughead notices as much as Reggie doesn’t want him to.

“Aw going soft on me Reg?”

Reggie Rolls his eyes. “You wish Jones”

It’s quiet after that. A thousand things both want to say to each other. So Reggie picks a simple but very, very hard one.

“Can I kiss you?”

“If you lay with me after.”

And he does.

* * *

A year after getting back together. A year after waking up and feeling absolutely terrified of thinking it was all a dream only to have Jughead call him or he wakes up and reassured him that he’s actually here. Reggie Falls asleep without the fear of it. With Jughead curled up against him.

Things aren’t great. They aren’t good even.

But they’re here. Together.

And that’s what matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm love me some Italics


End file.
